


Sesquipedalian

by Erin_Hawke



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Hawke/pseuds/Erin_Hawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selphie tries too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sesquipedalian

**Author's Note:**

> Old; written as an experiment in drabbling.

Words fell clumsily out of Selphie's mouth as she struggled through a meeting with Esthar's highest officials and their president, Laguna Loire. Balamb was in the middle of negotiations with Esthar's recently opened Garden for one thing or another.

The officials looked puzzled as Selphie continued to nervously falter and trip over her words, often misusing them and catching it too late. She had been far more worried about impressing Laguna than landing the deal.

When it was all over, Laguna smiled and said, "It would have been better if you would have spoken English," causing her to blush deeply.


End file.
